


Saturn- Sleep at last

by Hopestallion



Series: Magi the Labyrinth of magic song inspired [4]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Canon Divergent, Character Death, Mention of Death, Other, Song Inspired, spoilers for recent chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4586613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopestallion/pseuds/Hopestallion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time does not heal all wounds, not when the wound is an Alibaba shaped emptiness in people's hearts.-</p><p>song inspired by Sleep at last's Saturn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturn- Sleep at last

**Time heals all wounds.....**

People thought that that was comforting, that once the vast concept of time was laid before one, that one could start accepting the pain one felt. But no one told her, how hard it was to actually live with the pain, to wake up every day knowing that something is missing. No one told her, how hard it would be to breathe, upon the knowledge that someone else wasn't any longer.

Sitting on a chair, next to the altar like pedestal, the blonde looked out the window. Balbadd was a beautiful kingdom, sunny... with a fresh wind, that swept through the streets. And while she had not yet walked the streets, from the window, it looked peaceful, beautiful. Like a still picture. Oh how she wished, it would not be as beautiful, as it was. If it were a hateful place, she could not find a thing to compare to **him**. Not find how the sun, almost looked like his golden hair. How the fresh wind and salty scent, reminded her of their first encounter. When he had those scents clinging to him, an adventurer, someone who had seen the world.

Late nights spent to listen to him, talk about all the places he saw, all the adventures he had had and all the friends he made. People she could only imagine, with him describing them in his god awful way. Alibaba was so bad in comparing people to things and impressions. But he'd sue his hands and smile, his eyes would shine bright with that certain spark. That wasn't always there, not when they walked the courtyard and people whispered. But in the chambers, with candle light, with food an vivid talks. When with Morgiana and Aladdin, who knew his pain. His household members, who clung to him like a lifeline, out on a stormy sea.

Sometimes she wished, that someone else had died, someone else had gone to face Hakuryuu, someone else to be in his place. Someone she didn't care about as much, someone she didn't like maybe even. But then she'd think of her own pain and how whoever would have gone in his stead, would have friends, who would feel the exact same way. And then shame would wash over her.

Pale long fingers lifted to brush blonde strands, the wind had pulled out of the updo, behind her ear. No sounds reaching the room, as it was so high up in the palace of Balbadd. But she knew there were people down there, going about their way. Knew there were also people crying over their lost prince. A prince that had belonged completely and wholly to the people.

They had been alike, gone to save and protect those they loved, those they thought they owed and still believed they did. And both of them, had found companionship, in shared pain. She could still remember how he had comforted her, when homesickness had been too great, to ignore. After all they were barely adults... more like kids who had to grow up far to soon....

**You taught me the courage of stars before you left.  
How light carries on endlessly, even after death.  
With shortness of breath, you explained the infinite.  
How rare and beautiful it is to even exist.**

When Aladdin had reached the palace, with Alibaba unmoving on the white sheet. Pascal had thought that he had been passed out, that once again Alibaba had overdone it, he was prone to do that. Even during training he would do his all, just to improve. And that he did, improved every single day, got better and stronger, shone brighter.

Instead Aladdin shouted for help and was quick to get it, Kouha's maids, practiced in healing magic, Ka Koubun who was the household of vinea and could support them. Hell even Kouen had showed up to try and heal the blonde with Phenex. But nothing seemed to work. And while everyone had gone to find a way to help the prince, Pascal had taken that opportunity to try her own djinn. But even Da'oud could not command a body, that had no longer any of it's own Rukh left.

There was a bottomless hole to the knowledge, that you could not save someone you loved, even with all the power you had been granted. Having had to watch Morgiana exhaust herself in trying to bring Yunan back. Having had to see the last rise of his chest, before it fell to never raise again. Morgiana's screams and cries, upon finding him dead. The pirates who couldn't do anything, but cry for their loss. Aladdin... a mere child, who had lost his brother, because at that point, Alibaba was no longer just a king Candidate or a simple friend. Watching the dark blue haired boy, break into tears, trying to hold himself together.

And admits it all Pascal could feel nothing, but numbness spread from her gut up to her throat, feeling the air being choked out of her. She had seen people die before, in battle and due to age and sickness. Sioux was a beautiful and happy kingdom, but even they knew loss and each loss did hurt. But this, it felt like losing a part of herself. Something she had found on a long and rocky road, during her stay in Kou. Something that was suddenly ripped away from her.

If it hadn't been for Alibaba, Pascal would have slowly forgotten about the mercy her parents had taught her, about the love she had for the golden Rukh, that the golden even existed... With all the spread darkness of Kou, she had almost forgotten who she was, why she was there. And then... during a stroll, she had seen that bright golden light and she had wanted to pick it up, hold it. Just to latch onto something, that felt home in that second, she had seen it. Oh boy, had he been surprised when a short blonde girl, had picked him up just like that. From then on, the road she been walking, was alight and filled with warmth.

**I couldn't help but ask  
For you to say it all again.  
I tried to write it down  
But I could never find a pen.**

The door to the room opened and in stepped Aladdin, he was alone this time, Morgiana not with him. Neither were the pirates, or Toto. Lifting her gaze from the window and turning her blue eyes to the boy she waited. “I brought you something to eat... You... haven't eaten in a while” he felt guilty, she could tell. But no part of her was blaming him, he had gone with Alibaba,because he had believed in him. Because she would have followed him too. And there had been no way, Aladdin could have prevented what had happened, not when he had to fight Judal.

”It's hard to eat...” she was honest, Alibaba had trusted Aladdin with his life, maybe.... just maybe she could open up to the magi. He stopped in front of her and put the tray down, his tiny hands were shaking, he was still so small for his age. A child that had known nothing of life and had been thrown into it, had to try and find his place. He was somehow, a lot like her and Alibaba.

”You haven't eaten as well have you?” she asked, his gaze redirected to the floor he shook his head. “It's hard to eat...” her own words, directed back at her, it was the cold hard reality. That both of them could not understand how to move forward, with the young man not by their side anymore. “You know what everyone would say? Alibaba would have wanted us to eat...” Aladdin lifted his gaze and looked at her, because for the very first time, the firm voice he knew of the blonde. The sure way in which she had always presented herself, was suddenly shaking, much like his hands.

”He would have.....” but it didn't feel right to say it, how would they know if he would have? He wasn't there anymore, to let his fist rain down on Aladdin's head, telling him to not bottle things up, but talk to him. He would no longer drag Pascal out of bed, because she was missing half the day, sleeping that much. He would never joke around with Morgiana and pull her out of her shell bit by bit. Things that had been normal, had been belonging to their every day. Were now gone and while they knew them, could imagine how he'd react. It didn't feel right to believe and assume it.

Pascal took a shaking breath and looked out the window again, Aladdin was like a mirror of her inner self, someone barely hanging onto himself and not trying to lose himself in despair. “It's so hard... you know?” and suddenly the dam was broken and the blonde had to say it all, that had been on her mind. “Things are moving so quickly, suddenly there is a civil war. Kougyoku had to ride out, crying over her friends. We don't even have time to grief, but have to buckle up for a battle, I don't even know I can fully support. I don't know what to do and he's gone, to kick my ass for being uncertain. He's....” and suddenly tears were an unstoppable flood.

With her falling tears, Aladdin could not hold it in either, both sobbing right in front one another, over the person that had meant the world to them. Who's death they had to accept and find a way to live without, the second person for Aladdin to lose in a short span of a short started life. Ugo had left him just like that and now Alibaba had left him too.

**I'd give anything to hear  
You say it one more time,  
That the universe was made  
Just to be seen by my eyes**

Once their tears had come to a slow end, because even tears could not last forever, the two sat on the floor, not far from them the altar where Alibaba was still laid out. Magic conserving his body in the state he had been, ever since his wounds had been healed. He looked like that princess in the story, Pascal's mother would always tell her. Poisoned by an apple, laid to sleep, only a true love's kiss waking her from her slumber. However this was not a fairy tale and there was nothing but death, that had taken their friend.

Aladdin was eyeing her, she could feel his glance on her. But waited for him to actually speak up, before she said anything. After a few more minutes and the forgotten tray of food, slowly cooling, the magi spoke up. “Will you fight?” it was a short and on point question, would she fight? For Kouen? For this civil war to end? For Hakuryuu's head on a platter? She didn't know.

Back then she would have done anything, to ensure the safety of her own kingdom, would have killed and waged war. But right then and there, she didn't know anymore. After having met Alibaba, after having been changed so deeply, could she go back to how things were? “I don't know... I would have said yes, just a year ago I would have said 'Yes and I will win'. But right now? I don't know.... I.....” the blonde pulled her knees up to her body and wrapped her arms around them.

””He liked Hakuryuu so much, that he went to save his friend from a dark path. Ending his life in the process and I am sure, he would not regret having done so....” a pause, another shaky intake of breath. How could breathing be so hard now? When all her life, she had done it, without any troubles. Not even thinking of how to do it, just coming and going on it's own. Right then and there it was one of the hardest motions of her body. “How can I kill the person, Alibaba wanted to save so desperately...” blue eyes met equally blue ones, maybe even darker than her own, so much deeper. Like he knew the world and it's pain and yet could not grasp it.

”I think I understand” he said slowly, hesitantly. And then.... the atmosphere changed. Something was wrong and she could feel it, the Rukh were in an uproar. Aladdin scrambled to his feet and readied his staff. “I will go see what happened and you...”, “I will stay here and protect his body, just....” the blonde hadn't been able to say it to Alibaba, she would do so for Aladdin, in both their names. “Stay safe.... Aladdin”

It was tiny, barely seen a small smile, he gave to her as he ran on naked feet out of the room and to the high point of the palace, a balcony of sorts, to overlook the whole of Balbadd. Shadows were to be seen on the horizon, shadows Pascal could see as being birds, birds huge enough to have people ride on their back. The window was huge and allowed her to see what was coming for Balbadd, what was coming for Kouen if one was exact.

_Things did not look well for all of them._

**I couldn't help but ask  
For you to say it all again.  
I tried to write it down  
But I could never find a pen.**

A war that had been expected, but not with Hakuei to aid Sinbad and Hakuryuu. While that blow had come unexpected to everyone, no one was ready to give up. Morgiana and Alibaba's household members had taken it their task to protect the kingdom and the palace of their king, not Kouen but Alibaba,in his name and his memory. While Pascal had taken up the task to protect the king's body. Something deep inside her was unwilling to let go of him, to have him actually be dead. If she had to find a purpose to fight and live, this one would be it. To protect his body, his memory, his palace and home.

Cries of dying and injured men were to be heard throughout the whole palace, outside men and women were fighting, people trying to fight off the forces Sinbad had brought with him. She did not have any difficulties to fling the soldiers out of the window, wether from the alliances kingdoms of Sindria or Sindria itself. Her shadows, did protect Alibaba's body in a dome of darkness, while she used them to fight off the incoming enemy.

Not expecting Sinbad to actually show up himself, because she had thought he'd go right for Kouen. Surprise was quick overcome, with him changing into his Focalor djinn equip. Alibaba had explained to her a bit about Sinbad's djinn, or at least those he knew, Focalor the power of wind. “So you are the princess of Sioux... you should have aligned with our Seven Seas Alliance.” his voice was as arrogant as his appearance. Unimpressed and yet slightly losing her energy, the blonde held her stance.

Holding up the dome was taking much of her energy, but she was unwilling to take her shadows from the position and change into her second djinn. Especially, since she had sworn to never use it. “Do I get awesome eyebrows if I join?” the blonde shot back, sarcasm was her strong suit, especially upon facing people like him. The strength he was emitting, power, intelligence, but also arrogance and the knowledge he could take her on in a battle.

If she had been fighting for herself, mabye. Yeah maybe she could have put up against him, not knowing all his djinn though was a fifty fifty chance, for her to survive it. But with her half powered out, the chances were slimming and almost non existent. Instead of replying to her however, he was cut off by a spiral of flames, that Pascal's shadows had protected her from. Kouen didn't need a door if he wanted to enter somewhere, he simply burst through the wall, engaging Sinbad in a fight, that dragged them away from Alibaba and her.

She would never understand Kouen, but it did make her wonder, what he was thinking upon taking on Sinbad. Leaving her to protect Alibaba, like he knew, that that was her main concern. The only thing she could concentrate on and fulfill with a passion, reserved for a task chosen by yourself.

**I'd give anything to hear  
You say it one more time,  
That the universe was made  
Just to be seen by my eyes.**

At one point, Sioux's princess and heir to their throne, could not tell anymore wether she was holding up because she had still magoi in her body, or out of sheer willpower. Walls were destroyed, ceilings caving in and falling. People had died outside, others were barely hanging on. She knew for a fact that most of her and Alibaba's friends were alive, his household members, Morgiana and Aladdin included. Didn't know about Kouen or any of the others, but hoped they were still up and alive.

As much as she and Kouen would not get along, dead -she did not want to see him. She shadow-dome was pierced by a bright light, which she had to shield her eyes from, closing them and even lifting her arm, to protect them from it. It was a light that was scorching hot and yet pleasant in a weird strange way. Familiar, like she could not explain it to anyone he asked, but calming. Having to let go of her djinn equip, because she could no longer hold it up, the dome melted away and showed someone sitting on the midst of the altar.

Blue eyes widening, as he was smiling right back at her. Like he had not died, like he had not stopped breathing. As if he had been waiting there all along. Blue eyes widened on her side, a smile formed on her lips, tears filled her eyes. Too many emotions to put into words or one single expression. Catching his facial expression change into one of horror, it was too late for her to even react.

A blade was protruding out of her body, right in between the point where her ribs, curved upwards to form the cage, at least three inches of the sword were looking out. Bloody with her live's essence, dripping to the floor, she could not do anything but cough up the blood, that had been flooding her lungs and pushing up her throat.

Everything seemed to stand still. Until it all happened too fast, screams were heard, fast footsteps. People were shouting. The sword was yanked out of her body, the motion pulling her backwards, but the attacker's hand on her shoulder pushed her forward. And while she fell, her vision swimming, boot clad feet were running towards her. There was a piercing scream of her name, before she hit the ground.

He had truly come back to them, there were still miracles out there. All those thoughts played through her mind, quick one after another. Too fast to be grasped fully. How she could not say one last “goodbye” to her parents. How Kouen would be pissed, that she had gotten killed so easily. Or maybe he'd be a bit sad. Kougyoku would cry.... maybe Kouha even. She had just gotten friends with Aladdin... friends of sorts.

Someone was picking her up, she was turned over and held against a chest. While eyes slowly fell shut, her body no longer being able to function properly, golden warm Rukh was swirling around her, reassuring her that she was safe and protected. That it was alright to let go, he was back. Peace would be no longer just a wish for the world. She'd have to watch it from afar... but she'd be able to witness it, to be that golden warm light that was always around him. Pascal could truly stay with him forever now, part of his Rukh, part of him.

**With shortness of breath, I'll explain the infinite  
How rare and beautiful it truly is that we exist.**

**Time does not heal wounds, it makes the pain not tolerable or bearable. It just presents different opportunities, different paths, that all eventually lead up to the great flow of time itself.**


End file.
